Populations grow exponentially, world economies are expanding, demand for energy is escalating, and fossil fuels are running out. Political tensions regarding hydrocarbons are increasing to say the least. Greenhouse effects and global warming trends have become more evident. In light of these issues the U.S. Department of Energy has placed Renewable Energies as a focal point to their programs.
When one looks across an open ocean and views the large rolling waves the energy is glaringly obvious. However, when one thinks of how that energy could be extracted they are immediately discouraged by the randomness of wave heights, randomness of wavelengths, and randomness of wave frequencies. Water is 800 times as dense as air and carries far more energy. Winds travel for hundreds of miles and beautifully store and compact their energy into waves. The magnitude of energy in ocean waves is fairly easy to comprehend. The difficult part is envisioning how organized and consistent energy can be extracted from what appears to be chaos. The invention herein solves this greatest challenge and more.
To be cost effective and viable, a wave energy transformation device must be strong and robust to survive punishing ocean environments. To be reliable it must be simple in design, avoid sophisticated components, and have any critical components protected from the harsh oceanic environment. Simplicity in design also ensures low capital investment, low operating costs, and low maintenance costs. An energy transformation device should also demonstrate mass interconnectivity and not require individual mooring systems. Ideally, these devices should float and either be capable of withstanding storm events or be towed away when the largest of storms arise.
Upon review of similar patents one will find that most have addressed only a few of the challenging design requirements mentioned above. Without addressing all of them an energy transformation device cannot produce power cost effectively. The novel invention presented herein overcomes all of the above challenges. Particular features not found in prior inventions make this invention considerably more viable.